


Little Roommate

by shecat105



Category: South Park
Genre: Ike is a little shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecat105/pseuds/shecat105
Summary: Ike ends up having to stay at Kyle and Eric's home for a while. Unfortunately, Kyle and Eric haven't told their families about their relationship yet. For Parti-Pooper!





	

Kyle gasped as Eric suckled at the base of his neck.  A curse spilled past his lips as the brunet wiped his tongue over his skin.  He couldn't take it anymore, so he pushed Eric off him and pinned him to the bed, hovering over him.

“Enough,” he huffed with desire, “It's time I wreck your ass for the next week.”

“You don't have the fucking stamina to push me that far,” Eric spat, his earthy eyes alight with challenge and lust.

Kyle smirked, delicious thoughts fleeting across his mind, “You'll fall asleep still riding an orgasm when I'm done with you.”

Just then, an invading voice echoed through the house. Possibly a news report.

“Fuck, I can't do this with the damn news on.”  Kyle left Eric growling in frustration.  “Damn cat,” he whispered as he opened the door.  The redhead prepared himself to scold the feline when he found the living room… and his younger brother sitting on his couch watching television.

Kyle instantly fled back to the bedroom, procured a pair of loose pants, unfortunately noticed his erection tenting out, and returned to the living room to rip the remote out of Ike's hand.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Kyle hissed irritably.

Ike turned calmly, far from bothered, “Hey, mind if I stay for a while?  Like, a week or so?”

“The fuck is going on?” Eric demanded, donning his own pair of sweatpants.

Ike rolled his eyes tiredly, “As I was just saying, I was hoping I could crash here for a while.”

“Why the hell do you need to crash here?”

“Cartman,” Kyle warned, using his surname to prevent suspicion from his brother.

“What?  This is our place!  It's bad enough I share it with you.  I don't need two of you Jewing up my house.”  Eric continued the act.  Well, partial act.

“Hey, it's just for a bit, chill, dude.  You've got an extra room.  Why not?”

Eric glared at Ike, clearly not caring for his relaxed, know-it-all attitude.

Kyle sighed, “I thought you were staying in the college dorms?”

“Yeah, see, when you're a genius like me people don't really like you,” Ike explained fluidly, “Especially when you have your own room.  Mines trashed.  It's being fixed so I can't stay there.”

Eric rolled his eyes, skeptical.  Kyle, however, let his shoulders fall in understanding, “Alright, but only until your dorm is fixed.”

Ike clicked his cheek and winked, sealing the deal.

Eric scoffed, offended, “What?  Don't I get a say in this?”

“Nope.”

“Shut up, you little shit!”

“Cartman!”

The brunet turned to his boyfriend, “How did he even get in in the first place?”

“He has a key,” Kyle replied simply.

Eric blinked rapidly, baffled and becoming angry, “He has a key?  Since when?”

“Since he started college,” Kyle answered, eyeing Eric carefully, “I told him if he needed to crash here for a night if he's drunk or whatever he could.”

“And when were you going to tell me?”  

Becoming irritated at Eric's lack of sympathy, Kyle forcefully pushed him into the hallway to speak privately.  He pinned his lover's shoulders to the wall to keep him in place.

“Are you seriously making this a big deal?” Kyle hissed, keeping his voice low.

“Excuse me, Kyle,” Eric hissed back, “but I thought tonight was going to be about  _ us _ .”

Kyle's expression fell slightly as he remembered his earlier words, “Okay, I'm sorry, Eric.  I promise I'll make all of this up to you.  It'll be better than anything before.”

Eric snorted, but agreed, “It fucking better be if I have to deal with your annoying shit of a brother.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, not about to get into that argument now.  He let Eric free and turned back to Ike, “Like I said, only until your dorm is fixed.  How long will that be?”

Ike shrugged, “I dunno. Didn't say.”

“Then you keep me updated on it, got it?”

“Yes sir,” Ike saluted lazily.

Kyle heard Eric scoff behind him.  He ignored it as he set back for his bed.  The redhead spun around at the doorway to face Eric's hopeful eyes.  Kyle sighed.  He hated that look.  It always made him feel like the bad guy.

“Look, if he's going to stay we can't sleep together.  You have to go to your room.”

Eric pouted, “I don't want to go to that damn room.  I want you.”

“Don't make me lock the door, Eric,” the redhead warned, “You know I will.  Besides, this was your idea anyway, so don't even give me that look.”

Eric's pout fell further as he crossed his arms before sulking away to his bedroom down the hall.  Kyle closed the bedroom door before collapsing onto the king sized bed.  He wasn't looking forward to the coming days.

 

\----

 

Kyle awoke the next morning to Eric's shouts.  The redhead tugged himself out of bed to shut him up.  He found Eric and Ike in the kitchen, arguing over a box of cereal.

“This is  _ my _ cereal!  You don't fucking touch  _ my _ cereal!”

Ike shrugged innocently, “How was I supposed to know it was yours?  Your name isn't on it.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh before interjecting, “Ike, that's Cartman’s cereal.  Don't touch it.  Cartman, be a little more hospitable?  He didn't know it's yours.”

Eric frowned at his roommate, “He ate a whole bowl of Froot Loops.  There's only one bowl in here now.  How am I going to get a well balanced breakfast with just one bowl?”

“Weren't you going to make pancakes this morning, anyway?”

Eric huffed guiltily, “Uh, that's not the point, Kyle.  The point is when I want my Froot Loops, I can't have them because  _ someone _ ate them.”

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking it being too early for this, “Eric, just make your damn pancakes.”

“Eric?”

Kyle froze, eyes wide, as Ike echoed him.  He stumbled over his words as he turned, “I mean, Cartman.  Cartman.  I meant Cartman.”

“Smooth.”  Kyle spun to cast Eric a nasty glare, only to blush at his sudden closeness.  That smirk didn't do him any favors either.

“I'm going to class.  See you later,”Ike announced, picking up his bags.

“Bye you little twerp.”

“For God's sake, dude.”

Eric watched Ike walk out the front door.  Kyle slid around his boyfriend to get himself breakfast, only to be pulled back against his strong chest, lips instantly going after his ear.

“Now that he's gone we can finish last night,” the brunet purred.

Although very interested, Kyle pushed on Eric's arms to free himself, “We both have to work today.  We don't have time to mess around.”

“Just a quick round,” Eric pleaded, desire thick in his voice, “Please?”

The redhead held in a whimper as Eric ran his tongue beneath his jawline.  “No, go jack it in the bathroom quick if you're that desperate.”

“But I need  _ you _ ,” Eric purred into Kyle's ear, his hand trailing down to rest his fingers just inside Kyle's pants.

Kyle swallowed a lump in his throat and pulled Eric's fingers out, “I said no.”

Eric sighed pitifully as he released his lover, “Fine.  Can I at least get a kiss, though?”

Kyle gave him a warm smile and took his face between his hands, “Always.”  

 

\----

 

Throughout the week, Eric got into plenty of petty arguments with Ike, the latter caring very little about them.  When he wasn't doing that, Eric attempted to get Kyle into bed with him as subtly as he could.  Kyle, irritated that his face would heat up almost every time, constantly rejected his boyfriends’ advances.  He knew Eric hated it, and he did too, but with Ike around, they couldn't risk even one romp in the sack.

One week and a half into Ike's stay, Kyle drove home in a particularly good mood.  He'd gotten a few good praises from his boss and it filled him with confidence.  Maybe he could take Eric out that night if he was up for it?

However, just as he approached his driveway, Kyle noticed two unfamiliar vehicles parked in front of his house.  As he pulled into the drive, the hard vibration of music sent an irritated shiver down his spine.  Kyle wasted no time getting inside, walking right passed five college students and straight for the stereo.  The music was cut abruptly, earning a few groans of disappointment.

Ike popped up among the strangers and grinned at his brother, “Hey, Kyle!  Hope you don't mind I brought some friends over to hang out.”

Kyle took a short breath to remain calm, “That's fine, Ike, but I'd appreciate if you asked first.  This is my house.  Not yours.”

Ike rose a hand in submission, “My bad, sorry, dude.”

Kyle accepted the apology.

The front door burst open to an irate Eric.  “Who the hell let these hippies in my house?”

Ike shrugged at him, keeping his eternal cool, “It's fine, they're friends of mine.  Kyle said it was okay, right Kyle?”

Eric's hard eyes switched to Kyle.  The redhead felt his skin prickle under the gaze.  “Yes, I gave him permission to bring friends over.”

“Again!  Without talking to me about it first!”

“Cartman, not now.”

Eric crossed his arms in irritation, “Yes now, Kyle.  I'd like to know what made you think you had all the say on the decisions in this house.”

The redhead’s jaw tightened as he attempted to find an answer.  Meanwhile, he noticed Ike ushering his friends outside and Eric glaring into him. “Knock it off.  I was in a perfectly good mood before you walked in.”

“Oh, you're blaming all of this on me now?” Eric exaggerated his offended actions.

“That's not what I meant!”

“Then humor me, Kyle.  What did you mean?”

Kyle backed a step, closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath to calm himself.  When he opened his eyes he found Eric with his arms crossed, waiting on an answer.  Kyle sighed, “I'm not arguing this with you.  It's pointless.  I'm sorry.  You're right.  I should have talked to you about everything first.  I was actually…” he stopped suddenly as Ike drifted back inside.  The kid leaned over the back of the couch, waiting for the conversation to continue.

“You were saying?” Eric prompted.

Kyle cleared his throat, but his brother failed to catch the signal.  “A little privacy?”

Ike rolled his eyes dramatically as he left the room for the guest bedroom.

The redhead returned to his boyfriend, “I was going to ask if you wanted to go out tonight.  Just us.”  Kyle sauntered closer to Eric, only clothing fibers touching between them.  He murmured sensually, “And maybe, Ike will be fast asleep and we can sneak a quick round in bed.”

Eric's eyes brightened at the potential promise.  A grin slipped across his lips as he relaxed and took one of Kyle's hands into his, “I'd love to go out tonight.”

 

\----

 

Hours later, Kyle's back hit the house's siding, Eric pressing his body into the redhead's.  Kyle feverishly kissed his lover's lips, hands cradling warm cheeks.  Their hips ground together, working each other further into a state of lust.

“Lights are off…” Eric breathed, his lips traveling down Kyle's jaw, “There's no sound…”  Kyle shivered, his groin aching for attention.  His fingers tugged on Eric's sweatshirt as the man continued, “And my ass is ready for you.”

A flick of a lock sounded before the front door opened.  “Are you guys coming inside?”

Kyle pushed Eric away, causing him to stumble.  The redhead's face blushed hard as he faced his brother, “What the fuck, Ike?  It's three on the morning!  What the hell are you doing up still?’

“Studying?”

“In the dark?” Kyle sighed exasperatedly.

Ike nodded, “Yeah, you know I study better in the dark.”

Kyle's hands rose to his face, covering his heated skin.  “We'll be in in a moment,” he said through his fingers.

Ike went back inside.  Eric growled instantly, “Fucking cockblock.”

Kyle refrained from agreeing as he calmed his libido.  

 

\----

 

Another week, and pointless bickering, later, Kyle and Eric left Ike to himself again while they went to a basketball game.  Eric himself wasn't all that interested in the sport, but Kyle loved it.  And that was enough for Eric to sit through it.

Kyle thought back to just outside the stadium, his lips molded with Eric's as they leaned further into the car.  Chilled fingers cradled Kyle's head as his own traveled back over Eric's hips and slipped under his briefs.  A shuddering hiss hit his ears as Kyle squeezed the cheeks under his palms.

The redhead removed his hands to pull Eric's face closer for a deeper kiss and grind his hips into his boyfriend's.  Only seconds passed before Kyle pulled himself off of Eric and teasingly walked back around the car, a smug smirk on his face.

Kyle's hand reached out to rub Eric's thigh to remind him of the encounter.  The brunet's hand fell on top of his, keeping it in place.  The redhead smirked again, loving the affect he had on the other man.  The drive home was relaxing as the top hits station played softly on the radio.

The calm was destined to break, however, as soon as the men arrived home.  From the outside, the house looked just as they had left it.  Once the front door cracked open, Kyle jumped back as two girls smacked against the wall, mouths messily colliding in drunken fashion.  Three boys stood in the center of the living room cheering them on, drunk if the beer cans in their hands said anything.  A few more couples spread around the rest of the room in various states of drunken courtship.  Eric's cat meowed loudly from under the couch.

“That little fucking shit!” Eric growled as he pushed past Kyle and into the house.  “All of you out of my house,  _ now! _ ” he bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls.

Instantly, people scrambled for the door.  Kyle managed to get inside and follow Eric into the kitchen where he towered over an un-intimidated Ike holding a bowl of popcorn.

“Cartman, whatever you do, don't-”

“Don't what?” Eric interrupted, his eyes piercing the boy's.  “Don't kick this little shit out of my fucking house?  Don't fuck him up enough so he doesn't do this again?”

“Don't lose your temper.”  Kyle pulled down on Eric's arm to get him closer.  Eric reluctantly did so, though his eyes remained fixed on Ike, still unperturbed.

“This is a thing Ike does,” Kyle whispered hurriedly, “It's amusing to him.  He pushes you to your limits so long as you give a reaction.  Don't react and he'll stop.”

Eric's eyes narrowed slightly as he straightened and composed himself to leave the room.  Kyle didn't miss the demanding glance he got.

Kyle's attention whipped back to Ike, eyes hardened.  “Stop.”

Ike shrugged innocently, “C'mon Kyle, I'm actually getting on people's good sides!”

Kyle shook his head stiffly, frowning, “Don't play that bullshit with me.  You and I both know-”

“ _ GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” _

The shout frightened Kyle out of the kitchen to find five naked college kids rushing through the hall with their clothes in hand.  Eric pounded after them, expletives flying out of his mouth to make sure all left and didn't come back.

Kyle turned back to Ike, popping popcorn into his mouth nonchalantly.

“You're cleaning those sheets.”

Ike blinked, another popcorn waiting before his lips, “What?  Why?”

“Because it's late, both Cartman and I have to work tomorrow, and this is your mess to clean anyway.  I want this house spotless in the morning.”

“Making me do your chores, brother?”

“Ike,” the redhead warned.

The boy set the bowl down, one hand up in surrender, “Alright, fine.  So where is retard gonna sleep?”

Kyle glared hard at his brother in warning, “Don't worry about it.  Take care of the house.”  With that, he turned away to find Eric.  

A slam of the front door alerted him.  Kyle reached his boyfriend in time to keep him out of Ike's earshot.

“I'm gonna fucking kill that kid!” Eric hissed.

Kyle kept his hands on the others shoulders, keeping him in place.  “No you won't.  He's going to wash the bedding and clean the house.  It's two in the morning.  Let's just go to bed.  You can sleep with me tonight.”

His words seemed to calm Eric enough to lead him into their bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Kyle was twisted around to face needy brown eyes.  Eric's hands wrapped around Kyle's face.  Kyle sighed, his own hands rising to remove the larger ones, “Eric…”

“Please, Kyle.  Gag me, shove a towel in my mouth, cover my face with a pillow; I don't care, just  _ please _ , now that we have an excuse to be together.”

Kyle closed his eyes, doing his best not to accept the offer he so wanted to take.  “I don't-”

“No.  Don't say no,” Eric insisted, “Just go with it, okay?  I'll be quiet, I promise.”

The noise wasn't what Kyle was ever worried about, nor was it anyone actually finding out.  It was the annoying torment he knew would come once his family found out.  Constant calls from his brother asking about his sex life, his mother insisting on settling down for a family now that he had a partner, his father offering tip after tip about sex, marriage, or managing family and work.  Kyle only told them about a relationship once late in high school.

_ Never again. _

Kyle's silence must have given Eric his answer.  His hands slipped off his face.

“I'm sorry,” Kyle apologized softly.

“S’fine.”  Kyle's chest twisted uncomfortably at the dejected tone.

 

\----

 

Kyle and Eric slept back to back that night, barely a word exchanged throughout the next day.

Lucky for Ike, he managed to get the house and the spare bedding clean by morning.  Eric ignored the boy and Ike gave up his taunts shortly after breakfast when he left for classes.

Kyle spent his day thinking back to his lover's hard and empty expression that morning.  He knew the man was just frustrated, he was too.  Back when they had started their relationship, Kyle never thought that promise of keeping it secret would need to last so long.  He never thought he'd ever fall in love with Eric either.  Yet, here he was.

Perhaps it was time to break that promise, as much as that idea scared Kyle.  He resolved to talk to Eric about it at home.

A car crash delayed Kyle's drive home, leaving him slightly worried about how Eric and Ike would do alone.

An odd increase in traffic in the neighborhood tipped the redhead enough to expect the multitude of vehicles around his house.  What he didn't expect was clothes and books thrown about the front yard and Eric screaming in Ike's smirking face.

Kyle stopped the car and shouted angrily as he got out, “ _ Eric! Ike!” _  Both men turned to face Kyle stomping towards them.  The redhead breathed heavily through his teeth, complexion burning in anger.

“Do you see this shit, Kyle?  There's-!”

“Shut up.” Kyle demanded darkly, “I will get to you.”

“You will  _ get to me _ ?” Eric echoed, offended.

“ _ Eric.” _  The warning tone silenced the brunet, although he was very clearly upset by it.  Kyle whipped to his brother, eyes piercing hard, “Are you serious?  Do you really think this is okay?”  Kyle paused long enough for Ike to shrug a little nervously.  “You're acting like a teenager!  You're better than that, Ike!  What the hell do you gain out of this?  Popularity?  Acceptance?  Since when have you cared what others think of you?  And you!”  The redhead didn't leave Ike a chance to respond before he went back to Eric, “Who gave you the fucking right to throw my brothers shit outside?  I've told you how many fucking times throwing things does not solve your problems!”

“What else am I supposed to do!” Eric shot back, “He pisses the hell out of me and I can't get fucking laid in my own damn house!”

“Go punch something!”

“Great.  There's a hundred and twenty pound punching bag right here.”  Eric glared at Ike as he spoke.

“You fucking touch him I'm gone,” Kyle announced.  A flash of fear crossed Eric's eyes.

‘Oh my god,  _ finally _ !”  The couple visibly questioned the boy.  “Do you know how fucking long I've been trying to get you to say something or slip up!?”

Kyle and Eric exchanged a concerned glance, unsure exactly what Ike meant.

“Everyone knows.  It's killing me that you haven't said anything.  Five years, Kyle!  How do you not tell your family you have a boyfriend for five years?”

Kyle stared, mind blank at the sudden news.

“Okay well, mission accomplished.  My dorm has been fixed for weeks. I'm going back.  You two can go back to fucking each other.  I'm out.”

_ “Oh no you don't you little shit!” _


End file.
